Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to surface preparation. Particular embodiments relate to apparatus and methods for cleaning or otherwise treating surfaces.
Discussion of Art
Known surface preparation devices, such as mop fixtures, (i.e., “mops” as referred to in a consumer context), used for cleaning, typically include a loose double articulating joint that connects the mop head to the handle. This type of joint, however, may cause the mop head to hang down when the handle is held upright, and, as a result, mops are often unsuitable for cleaning vertical, overhead, and uneven, e.g., concave or convex, surfaces. As a result, a handheld cloth may be utilized for cleaning such surfaces. This technique, however, is often ergonomically incorrect. More specifically, use of a handheld cloth typically requires a user to exert a relatively significant force on his or her hand in order to scrub a surface, while simultaneously angling the hand back towards the user's forearm, or, alternatively, pinching the user's fingers together.
More specifically, current cleaning practices utilizing a handheld cloth require two activities: 1) holding the cloth/rag; and 2) maximizing the area of the cloth/rag to the surface being cleaned. Since the user's arm is not parallel to the surface to be cleaned, such as, for example, a mirror, the far side of a tub, a tiled wall, etc., the user's hand has to be extended often to extreme postures of 90 degrees. Postures greater than 30 degrees of wrist extension, however, create fluid pressures in the carpal tunnel that are high enough to inhibit blood flow to the nerve. These high fluid pressures, combined with the forces of pressing on and pinching the cloth, are believed to increase the risk of injury.
Additionally, cleaning with a hand and rag or sponge only requires the user to frequently bend, kneel, or stretch. These are high exertion activities and if done repetitively over time, can lead to back, knee and shoulder injuries. If a person already has these injuries, the process of cleaning where these postures need to be used, can exacerbate existing conditions and cause the users pain again. Also, where the user needs to reach a high vertical surface for cleaning, such as for dusting or cleaning bathroom tiles near the ceiling, the user often needs to either stand on a ladder or other object to reach the surface to be cleaned. This leads to the inconvenience of bringing the ladder and to a risk of falling from the ladder or other object.
As will be appreciated, this is of particular concern in commercial environments, e.g., hotels, hospitals, universities, municipalities, and the like, where personnel are required to spend significant amounts of time performing repetitive cleaning tasks such as those described above.
Moreover, known surface preparation devices are not easily adaptable for different preparation tasks and surfaces. For example, mops having a head and handle may be suitable for cleaning smooth flat surfaces such as a floor. As will be readily appreciated, the traditional mop fixture handle allows a user to be spaced away from the cleaning surface, e.g., floor, so the user's back is not compromised while cleaning, assuming the handle is of sufficient length. Such mops are not well suited, however, for cleaning tasks where it is desirable for a user to be relatively close to the surface to be cleaned.
Additionally, changing removable/disposable pads or other work surfaces from surface preparation devices for routine maintenance can be inefficient. Known mop fixtures require a specific type of cleaning or preparation material to be used with the fixture. As will be appreciated, it is desirable for a user to be able to secure a standard 12-inch or 16-inch “wipe” to a mop fixture to facilitate cleaning of a wider surface area in an ergonomically safe manner.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide an ergonomic, adaptable, and easily maintained surface preparation device.